The Movement
by LalSoong1687
Summary: I group of female Ferengi fight for equal rights and Quark is caught in the middle.
1. Chapter 1

**"The Movement"**

**A Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Story**

By Lal Soong

Major Kira Nerys stood at her station at Ops, trying to busy herself with routine maintenance. Impatiently, she waited for the science officer to explain why her latest date had ended unfavorably.

"Are you going to tell me, or not?"

"What?" Jadzia Dax said, actually looking as though she had no idea what the major was talking about.

"Why did you break things off with Lieutenant Noble? I thought you made a cute couple."

Dax shook her head. "I thought so, too, until he started asking me to do things-let's just say they were things that a lady should never be asked."

Chuckling, Kira mentally pictured several possibilities as to what Lieutenant Noble had requested. "You'll have to fill me in sometime when we're off-duty." Though eager to hear the details, Kira knew that Ops wasn't the place to discuss topics of a lurid nature. No, those conversations were more appropriate in a looser environment-like Quark's.

A Ferengi Marauder slowed to full impulse as it neared Deep Space Nine. Once it came within a thousand kilometers, it stopped.

Dax suddenly jumped into action. "There's a Ferengi Marauder at the Starboard. It came out of nowhere!" Jadzia felt her pulse quickening, her stomach tightening. Ships didn't arrive at the station without warning, unless they planned subterfuge.

"Hail them," Kira ordered.

Dax tapped the sequence on her console. "This is Lieutenant Dax. Please identify yourself," she said, "and state your reason for entering Federation space." After a few seconds, she turned to Kira. "They're not answering my hail!"

Kira appeared irritated that her peaceful shift had been interrupted by Ferengi. "Go to yellow alert," she ordered. "Raising shields." She brought the shields on line, then tapped her commbadge. "Kira to Captain Sisko. We have a Ferengi Marauder at Starboard unwilling to respond to our hail."

Over the comm, Sisko started to say, "I'm on my-" only to be interrupted by the Marauder as it fired several rapid phaser bursts onto the station.

Dax and Kira clutched their consoles for support.

Rushing out of his office, Captain Sisko nearly stumbled down the stairs. "Chief O'Brien, divert all available power to the shields!"

Over his comm, O'Brien replied, "I'm on top of it, sir."

"Major Kira, return fire," Sisko ordered as he reached the last step.

"Aye sir." Having anticipated the order Kira had already locked phasers onto the Marauder and quickly obeyed the command. The blast struck the Marauder in the starboard bow. "Little damage to their starboard bow."

"There's only a skeleton crew on board-thirty-nine humanoids," Dax informed them. Normally, a Marauder had a crew of several hundred. Thirty-nine crew members was barely enough to maintain the most routine functions of a starship.

Another blast rocked the station.

A second later, O'Brien spoke through the comm. "We've lost all power to the shields!"

Kira tried again to return fire. "Phasers are off-line!"

Suddenly, six figures materialized, all under five-feet tall and sporting weapons, on the forward side of Ops. As they regained their full mass, Dax recognized the familiar features of Ferengi. She gasped in surprise, not at learning they were Ferengi, but because they were females!

Dax had dated a couple Ferengi on occasion and from them had learned about many Ferengi customs. One of their most distinct cultural traits was their intolerance for clothes on their women. In obvious defiance, these girls, none of them over eighteen years old, were wearing loose-fitting jumpsuits, brown work boots, and large-brimmed hats that half-obscured their faces. They obviously did not wish to encourage any lascivious thoughts in their male counterparts.

One of them stepped forward and aimed her weapon at the three Federation officers. "I am Zenka, instigator of the Movement. You will bring all your Ferengi males to this location immediately!"

Dax turned toward the captain, wondering how he would react to such an absurd demand. Sisko offered Zenka a half-smile, obviously more amused at their arrival than afraid. "What makes you think you can order us to do anything?"

Their leader laughed, and it echoed hollowly across Ops. "We disengaged your shields, didn't we? We have _big_ weapons. We have a cause. Now, bring about your Ferengi males!"

Kira walked away from her console to stand just behind Sisko. "How did you take control of a Marauder?" Years in the Bajoran Underground had taught her to always be suspicious.

"Ferengi Salvage Code," Zenka replied. "Its crew was dead."

"You did take precautions to make sure that whatever killed them was not contagious?"

Zenka's grip on her weapon loosened as she nearly lost her bearing. Her pink flesh momentarily turned a pasty-white. If Zenka and her followers had become infected by the Marauder's crew, then Dax, Sisko, and Kira were now possibly infected as well. Zenka quickly regained her composure and aimed her weapon at Sisko's chest.

"We boarded the ship three weeks ago. None of us have become ill."

"Look at you!" Kira felt the cords in her neck tightening as she strained to keep from laughing. "You're just a bunch of kids. What do you think attacking this station will accomplish? You don't know how lucky you are. On Bajor during the war with the Cardassians, children either grew up fast or they died."

"You did not grow up on the Ferengi homeworld. Your people were exploited by the Cardassians, I know, but how would you feel if your own males exploited you? We may be young, but that doesn't mean that we're not serious about our cause. Tell me you were not frightened when we fired on this station. We don't expect to win a war in a single battle, and we're willing to make sacrifices."

"We have only a handful of Ferengi on board," Sisko said.

Kira tried to remember how many Ferengi, besides Quark and his family, were currently on the station. Perhaps eight or nine.

"If it's a movement you wish to start," Sisko continued, "why not charge on a Ferengi colony? Wouldn't that provide better targets?"

Kira eyed Zenka closely as the Ferengi contemplated Sisko's question. If there was only one invader, Kira wouldn't hesitate to attempt to overtake her, but Zenka's party not only had them outnumbered two to one, but out weaponed as well.

"We need to start small," Zenka said slowly, "conform a few of the male Ferengi pigs at a time."

"Conform them?" Sisko said. "Then you don't plan to physically harm them?"

"I certainly hope that's not necessary. All they have to do is listen to our reasonable demands. We simple want to be treated as equals."

"Then why don't you put down your weapons, and I'll see what I can do to help you with your cause."

Zenka turned toward her troop. One of them shook her head and tightened her grip on her weapon, apparently ready to take over if Zenka relented. Slowly, Zenka turned back toward the captain.

"How do we know we can trust you?"

"You'll just have to take our word for it," Sisko said.

"No, first you bring all Ferengi males up here, then I'll consider _your_ request."

Sighing, Sisko tapped his commbadge. "Sisko to Odo."

"_Captain, what is going on?_" the constable replied over the commlink.

The captain did not take his gaze off Zenka. "It appears we have guests. Round up Quark and the other Ferengi on this station. Bring them to Ops.

"_Sir?_"

"You will understand when you get here. Sisko out." He severed the commlink.

Odo rushed across the promenade. He enjoyed nothing better than visiting Quark, always hoping to catch the little miscreant in the middle of one of his shady business deals. No one else could allude the constable the way Quark did. Odo loved a challenge.

As Odo stepped into the bar, Quark spotted him and immediately walked away from a customer to greet the constable. "Odo, to what do I how the pleasure?"

Odo grunted, having grown accustomed to the Ferengi's cajoling tone. "I'm not sure, but your presence is requested at Ops."

"You must be mistaken," the Ferengi replied. "Captain Sisko would never permit civilians on Ops. When he wants to talk with me, he comes here." Quark brought his hand to his chest and shrugged.

"I'm telling you he ordered me to bring you to Ops."

"I can't leave my bar unattended." Quark took a couple steps back in the direction of the bar. "At least give me a chance to leave my brother, Rom, in charge."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible," Odo replied, smiling as much as his partially formed mouth would permit. He enjoyed the large-eared dwarf's confusion.

"Why not?"

Odo savored each word, saying them slowly and forcefully. "Because his presence is requested as well." He glanced around the establishment, counting the number of Ferengi present. Rom was standing behind the bar, staring suspiciously at the constable. Odo gestured for him to come, then at a couple Ferengi customers. "Captain Sisko ordered me to round up all Ferengi and escort them to Ops."

"This isn't happening," Quark said in disbelief as the shapeshifter grabbed him by the shirt sleeve.

"What's going on, Brother?" Rom asked as he reached them. "Are you being arrested?"

"No," Quark replied. "Unless every Ferengi aboard this station is also being arrested.

Odo grunted. "That would make my life a whole lot easier.

The constable had only dreamed of such fun before now. It was turning into a good day.

As Zenka paced passed her, Dax commented sincerely, "You know, that's a nice outfit."

"Yes," Kira agreed. "I can't wait to see the look on those smug Ferengi-what did you call them, pigs?-when they see a group of female Ferengi in clothing."

Zenka smiled broadly, warmly, shattering the malevolent guise she had been hiding behind. The aft turbolift opened up, and quickly Zenka took a serious stance.

Odo, gripping Quark by the arm, pulled the Ferengi off the turbolift. Several other Ferengi followed, including Quark's brother and nephew, Rom and Nog. The group, with the exception of the constable, all began shrieking at the sight of female Ferengi wearing clothes.

"Ahhhhhhh, female Ferengi!" Quark screamed. He slipped into one of the numerous Ferengi cringes, and the others followed suit. "And they're wearing clothes!" He turned toward Odo, eyeing the constable accusingly. "Why didn't you give me some kind of warning?"

As calm as ever, Odo replied, "I assure you that I had no idea what we were walking into."

"These young ladies claim they're part of a movement," Sisko said.

"They're no ladies!" Quark blurted, then blanched with fright as a large, ugly weapon swung in his direction.

"They have a few requests to make of you gentleman," the captain continued.

"No female Ferengi is permitted to speak to strangers," Quark replied.

The leader of the captors scoffed loudly at this, but did not say a word.

"When Moogi spoke to the head of the Ferengi Commerce Association," Rom said softly to his brother, "she nearly caused foreclosure of your bar."

"Don't remind me," Quark muttered under his breath.

There was a lot more to it than that, both brothers knew. Their mother, Ishka, better known as Moogi to her elder son, Rom, had reaped a tidy profit through business transactions she'd made using several aliases. Quark hated admitting that his mother had lobes far greater than himself for business. But it was true.

"I think you had better listen to them," Sisko told Quark. He then allowed his gaze to wander into the crowd. "All of you."

"This is outrageous!" a chubby Ferengi exclaimed. "Quark, you better find a way to put an end to this, or I'll be taking my business elsewhere, and you can bet I'll spread the word about this."

"I have no control over this!" Quark exclaimed. "I assure you that I had no idea-"

"I heard about your mother earning profit a while back."

"That was all taken care of. Ishka confessed and the three bars of latinum were handed over to the Ferengi Commerce Association."

"Ishka was a fool for ever giving in," Zenka said and several of the males covered their ears and started shrieking. Zenka behaved as though oblivious to the commotion. "If she'd finished what she'd started, then our cause would be much further along."

"She confessed for me, her son, so I would not lose my business."

"Well, I do not have a son to convince me to give this up, nor do I have a father to order me around." With an air of assumed authority, Zenka approached Quark, aiming her weapon at him. "Allow me to introduce myself," she said. "I am Zenka, instigator of the Movement."

"I'm Quark. Why have you-"

"I know who you are! We are the enlightened generation. Our demands will be met, or the consequences won't be pretty."

Zenka's troop began hollering a chant in Ferengi. "No equality, then no mercy." Though neither spoke fluent Ferengi, both Kira and Dax were becoming increasingly amused by the show. Quark tried to convince himself that he wasn't intimidated by a group of young women, but their words drilled through his insides, cutting away any thoughts of resistance.

"Perhaps it is time we listened to them, Uncle Quark," Nog said. "One thing I've learned through my training for Starfleet is the vast differences between cultures. We should learn to adapt to change."

"Shut up, Nog!" Quark snapped. Even months after his nephew had announced his desire to join Starfleet, Quark could not conform to the idea. How could he be expected to give into these girls so easily? "Wh-what are your demands?" he asked, trying to steady his voice.

"You will come with me," Zenka replied.

Quark turned toward the other Ferengi males, pointing at them. "I'm sure one of the others could help you much better than I could. I can't leave my bar unattended. Why, I'm probably being looted this very moment." He tried to prevent images of his bar in shambles out of his mind. It was enough to make him cry. He couldn't let that happen in front of females!

Zenka pushed at Quark's chest with her laser rifle. "But it's you I want!" She tapped her commbadge. "Two to beam over."

"Wait a minute!" Sisko exclaimed rushing toward them. Despite his quick reaction, he could not prevent Zenka's and Quark's transport off the station. The captain turned toward Dax. "Try hailing them again."

One of the rebels stepped forward. "I wouldn't advice that, Captain," she said. With the utterance of yet another female Ferengi, the Ferengi males began shrieking anew. She raised her voice, so to be heard above their cacaphony. "In case you didn't believe us, we do mean business."

"Silence!" Sisko bellowed at the Ferengi. After they'd quieted, he turned back to the girl. "And you are?"

"I am Szuut, second in command of the Enlight-"

"Yes, yes," Sisko said, cutting her off, "I know the Enlightenment Movement. I cooperated with your leader's first demand. Now, why don't you show a little good faith and put down your weapons?"

"And let you put us in a holding cell? I don't think so!"

Odo stepped away from the group of male Ferengi. "If you give up your weapons now, I'll personally see that no charges are brought against you. I'm sure I can arrange to have you placed in your mothers' custody."

"We didn't come all the way out here just to be handed over to our baby sitters."

"You could have chosen a more congenial way to get your message across," the captain said.

"No other method would have been as sweet." Szuut smiled.

"Now, what do you mean by that?"

Szuut's smile broadened, and she turned around, walking back toward her cohorts. She obviously delighted in providing Sisko with a puzzle. He was determined to solve it and get these girls off his station.

"Then how about all of you agreeing to thorough medical exams?" he asked. "There's no telling what killed the Ferengi, who you stole-"

"Obtained," Szuut snapped, "under the Ferengi Salvage Code!"

Reluctantly, Sisko nodded.

"All right, we'll take the exams."

Quark concentrated on remaining outwardly calm and unperturbed by the rebel's weapon as she forced him into a turbolift. He would not cringe in front of a female! They stepped off the turbolift, and she led him down a corridor until they reached her private quarters.

"Why are you doing this?" he demanded. She refused to answer, instead poking him in the back with her weapon.

Quark had once served aboard a Marauder many years ago, and recognized Zenka's quarters as the most elite on the ship. It was a room made only for a DaiMon. Zenka pushed him into the room, nearly knocking him to the floor. She was strong for a girl, he realized as he massaged his arm, and wondered what type of exercise she did.

She walked across the room away from Quark and paced for several seconds. He tried to anticipate her next move and found he couldn't. He had no idea if she just wanted to talk with him or planned to torture him as a demonstration for all other Ferengi males. But, if she wanted him to serve as an example, then why did she whisk him off to her private quarters?

"I want you to contact the Grand Nagus through subspace channels," she finally said.

"You can't be serious!"

Zenka briefly stopped her pacing to glare at Quark. Raising her voice, she reiterated, "I want you to contact the Grand Nagus and tell him that the Enlightened are here. Tell him that we have demands and that he better cooperate."

Zenka spoke with such conviction that Quark suspected she had a secret weapon, something she had yet to reveal. "Why didn't you take your demands directly to the Grand Nagus yourself?"

Zenka stopped her pacing and stared at Quark. "More fun to torture you, Quark."

"Just me, or all male Ferengi?" If it were happening to someone else, he would almost find this situation amusing.

A pensiveness swept over her, a smile outlining her lips. As a bartender, Quark had mastered the art of studying expressions, but he found himself unable to understand Zenka. One minute she appeared malicious, only to soften her stance in the next. He decided that she was bluffing, that she just wanted him to believe she was evil. He found that most puzzling of all. Why would she want people to believe that?

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she finally replied. Her expression changed again. Now she appeared gratified.

"Why did you bring me here? I could have called the Grand Nagus from the station."

"I could tell that you were the most rational of your bunch. I couldn't put up with the others' shrieking anymore, so I brought you here." She stepped toward him, running the barrel of her weapon along his cheek. "Wouldn't you rather cooperate than see your friends die?"

"What do you want?"

"Number one, we want all women to be given the right to wear clothing."

Quark cringed. No Ferengi woman had been permitted to wear clothing in all known history. Before Zenka's party arrived at DS9, Quark had only ever seen two other Ferengi females wearing clothing, his mother and a female named Pel, who had cleverly disguised herself as a male. Did Zenka honestly believe she could persuade an entire civilization to uproot their culture?

"For our second demand, we want the custom of females chewing food for their male relatives to be abolished. We find it repulsive."

Quark shrugged and replied, "That really wouldn't be too hard for me to live with. I haven't had a female to chew my food for me in over twenty years anyway. But you may meet with plenty of resistance from homebound males. I hear it's one of the main reasons some of them choose not to venture off the homeworld."

"I don't care! The Enlightened Movement refuses to chew food for any male. Third," Zenka continued, "we want equal opportunities."

"Equal opportunities to do what?" Surely she didn't mean they wanted a share of business acquisitions! Maybe a female could memorize the Rules of Acquisition, he admitted as he remembered his mother helping him with them when he was a lad, but they could never understand them well enough to become a predominent force in the business world.

"Don't pretend to be so naive! You know what we want. Equal opportunities in every possible way. Don't think we can't learn how to achieve the upperhand in a business transaction." She paused, allowing her second demand to sink in. "And last, we want a chance to raise our sons."

"Now hold on a minute! On that ground we're even. Ferengi males raise sons and Ferengi females raise daughters. How can a woo-man teach a son what it means to be a man?"

Zenka laughed. "And such a fine job you men do of it."

Quark raised his hand to his chest. "I'm insulted."

Again Zenka's expression changed suddenly as she growled. "Are you going to do as I say, or will I have to order my troop to expedite matters?"

"Contact the Grand Nagus, huh? What makes you think he'd listen to your demands?"

"If he doesn't, my troop is ready to execute Plan B."

"What, all thirty, forty of them?" Quark asked, suddenly feeling confident.

"Just because I only brought thirty-eight with me, doesn't mean I don't have others elsewhere."

_She has other followers!_ Quark thought. _Why didn't I assume that in the first place?_ "This plan B," he said aloud, "what is it?"

"You better pray you never find out!" Zenka replied smugly.

_Maybe I don't want to know, after all,_ Quark reconsidered, apprehensively deciding to cooperate with the instigator of the Movement.


	2. Chapter 2

Relieved when Zenka and Quark returned to the station, Captain Sisko readily admitted to himself that the barkeeper irritated him like no one else could, but he did not want to see even Quark harmed.

"She wants me to contact the Grand Nagus," the Ferengi informed him. "I don't think it'll do any good, but-" Quark eyed Zenka apprehensively. "-I'm in no position to argue with her."

"None of us are at this point, Quark," Sisko replied. He turned to Dax. "Lieutenant, get the Grand Nagus on a subspace channel."

"Aye, sir," Dax replied.

Sisko stepped away from the console, walking over to the major, who was standing a few meters away from the Ferengi, closely eyeing them as though she expected a riot to break out. Sisko didn't blame her-he half-expected one himself.

Kira leaned toward him and spoke in a low voice so the rebels could not hear. "Is it just me, or are these female Ferengi going about their cause in a roundabout way?"

"Maybe there's more involved here than just a women's movement. Any ideas?"

"Personal vendetta?"

"Against who?"

Kira smiled with pleasure. "Quark!"

Sisko couldn't help sharing the major's pleasure. The barkeeper had been involved with many scams, yet always managed to elude prosecution. Sisko wouldn't mind seeing the Ferengi humbled a bit.

"He probably cheated one of their mothers out of something."

"Now, I wonder what that might be," Sisko said, rubbing his beard thoughtfully. "We know they're not allowed to earn profit, so it must be of a personal nature."

Doctor Bashir approached them and said to Sisko, "Well, whatever killed the Marauder's original crew, it doesn't appear contagious." He flipped his tricorder closed, emphasizing his diagnosis.

"You examined the two down in system's core as well?" the captain asked. He didn't believe that something would show up in them that hadn't in the others, but thoroughness sometimes paid.

Bashir nodded. "They're all perfectly healthy."

"Thank you, Doctor. Now let's see if we can settle this matter without any casualties." He gestured toward the major and they walked toward the ops console, passing the Ferengi males along the way.

Rom approached Sisko, clasping his hands. "Please! I don't mind if they wear clothes," he said. "Just get them to let me and my boy go back to our quarters."

Sisko paused only long enough to address the Ferengi. "Rom, I assure you, we're working on it."

"But is Nog all right?" Shortly before Quark and Zenka had returned, Szuut and another female Ferengi had ushered Nog down to Ops.

"I do not believe they intend to harm anyone," the captain said tersely, but then realizing how genuine Rom's concern was, added, "I'm trying to find a way to end this amiacable. Please, let me do my job."

Rom nodded and stepped out of the captain's way.

"Message coming in from Ferengi homeworld," Dax said just as the captain reached her side. She punched it up on the screen, and they saw the Grand Nagus, Zek. Dax stepped out of the way, so Quark could speak with his leader.

"Quark, to what scheme do you owe me the pleasure?" the Nagus asked. "Have you decided to sell me that new decoding device?"

Quark hesitated, hoping no one would question how he acquired such a device. "Well. . ."

"Tell me you're not wasting my time! You do have a profitable proposal to discuss with me, don't you?"

"Not exactly." Quark offered the Nagus an apologetic shrug, but knew Zek would only grow more angry if he didn't quickly explain. "You see, I'm in a bit of a bind. These female Ferengi barged onto this station, armed, making all kinds of demands."

"Don't forget to mention that these demands are directed at the Ferengi Alliance," Kira reminded him.

"Yes, yes of course," Quark mumbled, eyeing the Major with irritation. He turned back toward the Grand Nagus and spoke in a normal voice. "And they're wearing clothes!"

Sisko stepped forward, leaning against the console. "They traveled in a Marauder," Sisko said. "They claim to have obtained it through the Ferengi Salvage Code."

"Females are not allowed to obtain anything of value for themselves!" Zek nearly yelled. "Male relatives are expected to give them a large enough stipend for survival. What more could they possibly want?" Obviously not expecting an answer from the captain, he turned toward the barkeep. "What sort of demands have they made, Quark?" Zek asked.

"They insist that all women should be allowed to wear clothes," Quark replied, "and that they should have equal opportunities." Quark didn't expect Zek to comply with the demands, but hoped he would try to reason, perhaps even compromise, with Zenka.

"Those are absurd _requests_. Don't bother me again, Quark. . .unless you've made a tidy profit. You have sent your last quarterly taxes, haven't you?"

"That was shipped out three days ago," Quark said nervously.

"Very well. As long as it arrives by tomorrow's deadline, there won't be any late charges." The Grand Nagus paused briefly, then looked toward Sisko. "Sisko, someone will arrive at your station in three days to collect those girls. See that they're disarmed and detained." Before anyone could reply, he severed their connection.

Zenka rushed forward, barely giving Quark the chance to step out of her way, and began pounding the console with her fist. "Wait! Get him back! Get him back!"

Dax turned toward the Ferengi and said firmly, "Pounding on the console will not force the Nagus to return."

Zenka took a couple backward steps. "Fine, then maybe it's time to initiate our back-up plan." She turned toward Quark. "Time to call in the reserved troop."

Quark believed she was serious and desperately tried to think of some way to get out of this situation-and back to his bar.

"And just how many reserved troops do you have?" Kira asked.

Seventy-five percent of the population on the Ferengi homeworld were female, since so many males were out traversing the universe. An influential female might easily get many others to follow her. But then females had been dependent, one might even go so far as to say helpless, for so many centuries. Was it possible that a major movement could rise this quickly?

Zenka smugly refused to answer the major. Obviously, she wasn't dumb enough to lose her advantage that easily. Quark decided it was in his best interest to assume that her troop numbered in the thousands.

"Please, if you let me go," Quark said, "I'll give you two percent of my net profits for the last month-if you promise not to reveal to the FCA where the money came from." If she didn't let him go back to his bar, he stood to lose far mare than two percent to looters. He offered a compliant shrug, giving her the opportunity to accept. "I wouldn't make that offer to just anyone. Maybe it'll help your cause."

Zenka eyed Quark indignantly, directing her anger toward him more intensely. "Don't pretend you support my cause just to save your lobes. If I wanted your latinum, I would have taken it already. Don't offer me any kind of payment again!" This female was obviously not helpless!

She turned her back on Quark, and after hesitating for a moment, walked away. Once she was out of earshot, Odo approached Dax.

"Try scanning their weapons for an ID code," the constable said.

"Good idea!" Quark said, letting out a heavy sigh. He would have to remember to thank the constable later. After all, it never hurt to get on a police man's good side.

"If their weapons require an ID code, we might be able to deactivate them," Dax replied, smiling.

"And end this charade," Odo added.

A part of the lieutenant wanted to see Zenka and her followers succeed. As a woman, Jadzia understood why Zenka felt a radical movement was necessary, but Dax, having also been a man on more than one occasion, realized that this wasn't the way to go about it.

"Cover for me, Constable."

She scanned their weapons as Odo carefully eyed each rebel. Dax prayed the intruders wouldn't realize they were up to something. Within moments she discovered the ID codes and disabled them. She nodded toward the constable, and he took over from there.

"Lieutenant Dax has conveniently broken the ID code on each of your weapons," Odo said as he approached Zenka. Quark followed him, quite eager to see the end of this charade. "You are no longer a threat."

Zenka raised her hand to tap her commbadge.

"I assure you that if you send for back up troops, they will be as easily circumvented," Sisko informed her. "Now, I realize that the marauder has a powerful weapons system on board, but I'm willing to gamble that you didn't come here to kill anyone." He paused, allowing his words to sink in. "Contact whoever is still aboard your ship and order them to beam onto this station."

"Yes, sir," Zenka replied coolly.

O'Brien wished the two Ferengi rebels wouldn't hover so close to him while he repaired the shields. They weren't impeding his work, acted as though they could care less if the shields were operational again, but nonetheless their presence irritated the chief of operations. If he was still aboard the _Enterprise_, he would have had the shields back up long before now, but after four years at DS9, O'Brien still struggled to understand all the intricacies of Cardassian technology.

They had brought Nog down with them and were treating the young male Ferengi like a toy. O'Brien had to silently commend Nog for remaining so tactful in the presence of Szuut's jibes. Having studied engineering in preparation for Starfleet Academy, Nog actually proved quite helpful to O'Brien.

"What exactly do you think you're going to accomplish?" Miles asked the Ferengi females. "This is a Federation station, not a Ferengi outpost."

"We know the difference," Szuut replied coolly. "Explaining our reasons would jeopardize our advantage."

"I think I got it, Chief!" Nog said excitedly.

"Who would have ever thought," Szuut said, peering at Nog. "A Ferengi more interested in engineering than profit."

Nog extended his hands. "I have steady hands and the tenacity to become a good Starfleet officer."

"There won't be any females willing to chew your food for you aboard a Starfleet ship. How will you ever survive?"

O'Brien tapped a sequence of buttons on the console, and finally, the shields came back on line. "Hmm, not bad." He turned toward Nog. "And you'll make a great Starfleet officer." He stepped around the systems core, toward Szuut. "I believe your cause is honorable, Szuut. You're just going about it all wrong. You can't let outrage alone dictate your actions."

"What would you have done in our position? Be as submissive as our mothers?"

"No, of course not," O'Brien replied indignantly. He hadn't meant to invoke submissiveness, just more calculated actions.

"My mother dutifully cleans my father's lobes with her nails every night," the second Ferengi said. "It's supposed to be arousing. I think it's disgusting."

O'Brien wrinkled his nose and scowled, showing he agreed. He found many alien customs appalling and didn't care to hear the details. Silently, he hoped the girl wouldn't continue.

A crash startled them and Szuut took her attention away from the chief to investigate the crash. Jake Sisko stepped out from behind a console, looking as though he expected to be shot on sight. O'Brien didn't believe that the boy need worry, but he wasn't one to make promises about something he wasn't totally sure of himself.

"I'm Jake Sisko," the boy said stammering. "I've never seen female Ferengi before, and I just wanted-"

"Wanted to get a peep show," Szuut said accusingly.

"Jake, you're only making matters worse," Nog said.

"A friend of yours?" Szuut asked, actually smiling at the prospect.

"My best friend," Nog replied. "You must excuse his Human curiousity.

"I wanted to make sure you were all right, that they've been treating you well."

Szuut stepped up to Jake and casually ran her fingers along his cheek, continuing the motion as she spoke. "You show so much concern for your friend, hoo-man. Don't you realize that if the situation was reversed, Nog would abandon you for a single bar of latinum."

"No, I wouldn't!" the young male Ferengi exclaimed.

"Maybe some, even most, male Ferengi are like that," Jake said, "but not Nog."

Szuut stopped rubbing Jake's cheek and laughed sarcastically. "Pity such a handsome specimen is so naive. I'd be attracted to you if you had any brains. Go stand beside the chief!"

Jake hastily complied.

O'Brien leaned toward the boy and said, "No one's been hurt, Jake. You should have stayed in your quarters where it's safe."

"Chief O'Brien is right," Sisko said. They turned to see that Sisko, along with Odo and Zenka, had arrived. "This is no time for you to be down here, Jake."

O'Brien noticed that Zenka was no longer carrying a weapon. He glanced at Szuut, who appeared shocked.

Deciding it was perfectly safe to speak openly in front of the girls, O'Brien said, "Shields are fully operational again, sir."

"Thank you, chief," Sisko replied. He turned toward Szuut. "Your weapons will no longer work. You will accompany the constable to a holding cell where you will remain until your mothers can be summoned."

"So that's what we get for our efforts-baby sitters." Furious, Szuut eyed Zenka. "Are you going to just allow this to happen? What about the others still aboard the Marauder? Can't they do something?"

Zenka adverted her eyes, no longer the controlled leader she had pretended to be.

"They are already in holding cells," Odo informed Szuut. "Since you are children, we have decided not to press charges and to relinquish your custody over to your mothers."

Szuut laughed sarcastically.

"Szuut can't be turned over to her mother," Zenka said. "Her mother is dead."

Sisko glanced at Jake, understanding how difficult losing a mother was for a child. He stepped toward Szuut, holding out a calming hand. "I'm sure we can make accommodating arrangements."

Szuut lowered her gun, and motioned as though preparing to hand the weapon over to the captain. Before Sisko could take the weapon, however, Szuut tightened her grip on it and punched him in the chest. She ran toward the nearest stairs, searching for an escape route.

"Szuut!" Zenka screamed.

Climbing the stairs after the runaway, Odo shapeshifted his arm into a long rope. Szuut swirled around just in time to snag the "rope" with her weapon. She let go of her weapon and stepped into the nearest turbolift. "Top floor!" she yelled.

Odo tapped his commbadge as he rushed toward the other turbolift. "Odo to all security personnel. There is a Ferengi female in Turbolift One. Detain her until I can take her into my custody."

"Please, you have to help!" Zenka begged the captain. "Szuut won't let herself be captured. She'll commit suicide first."

"What makes you so sure of that?"

"I know Szuut better than anybody. She saw her mother die senselessly. Ferengi law provides its males with an easy out if their wives birth too many female children."

"Her father murdered her mother?"

"That's the short, uncomplicated summary of it, but yeah, Szuut holds him responsible for her mother's death."

Sisko turned toward O'Brien. "Chief, turn on the main intercom."

"Aye, sir," O'Brien replied, tapping a button.

"This is Captain Sisko. Szuut, I know you're frightened, but I assure you we can resolve this problem peacefully."

Inside the turbolift, Szuut began laughing acrimoniously. She did not want to resolve this peacefully, for that would mean her return to the homeworld. _I do not wish to look at my father's smug face again,_ she thought. He would see her defeat as further proof that females were inferior. He would again extol his climb from serving as a shipping clerk to one of the most influential government agents on the Ferengi homeworld. Her mother had tried to match his strides, attempting to have her voice heard above all others. Her cry had ended with a blast from a laser pistol, and so she had died a martyr.

Zenka convinced Szuut to follow her mother's dream, to not allow her mother's life to end in vain. Now Szuut realized in all likelihood it was her turn to become a martyr. Who would continue the fight once she was gone?

"The constable does not want to hurt you," Sisko continued. "Indeed, he only wishes to see that you are safely returned to your family."

"Family." Szuut's laughter escalated into hysteria.

She tapped the commpanel, stopping the turbolift between levels. Looking up, she contemplated her next move. If she removed one of the ceiling panels, she could climb up the turboshaft until reaching one of the conduits. Szuut grabbed onto one of the vertical beams and hefted herself up. Once she had her feet planted firmly on one of the horizontal beams, she carefully climbed to the next beam, and then was able to reach the ceiling panel. It lifted easily. She grabbed both sides firmly and with little effort pulled her body through the opening, never feeling more grateful that she had disciplined herself enough to commit to a daily two-hour rigorous exercise program.

Without looking down, Szuut climbed the turboshaft. She was not afraid of heights, but feared she would be stricken with vertigo if she glanced downward. Reaching the next level, she discovered a door. Beside the door was a commpanel. She pressed the button that said "open". To her relief, this section of the station did not require any security codes. The computer opened the door without asking for any identification. _This must be part of an emergency route,_ she thought, considering herself lucky. She climbed into the conduit and began crawling toward the next door, several yards away. She didn't know where it led, but anywhere was preferable to a small enclosed area.

Opening the second door, Szuut cautiously glanced around. A long corridor with a railing that looked down at a lower level wended around either side of her. She had no idea where she was, but for the moment, she was alone. She climbed out and began walking. If only she knew the layout of this station, she could probably procure a small shuttle pod. She had learned how to pilot when she was only twelve years old thanks to a young Algerian who had visited her homeworld. Algerians had an open culture, one where women were permitted to pursue any goal. Her Algerian friend knew about the major differences between their cultures and had not cared. Secretly, he had taught her many skills, which a Ferengi female was never expected to learn. If her father had found out about it, she would have received twenty lashings. Szuut kept many things from her father, and looked forward to many more secrets.

Suddenly, a couple security guards rounded a corner. Szuut did not have enough time to duck out of sight. "Stop!" one of them yelled, as both men ran toward her. Szuut turned and ran the other way, but before she had gone far, three other security guards appeared. Without hesitation, she rushed at the railing and jumped, plunging thirty feet.

Sisko, along with Zenka waited anxiously while Doctor Bashir treated Szuut. Finally, the doctor walked away from his patient, leaving her in a nurse's care and approached them.

"She sustained massive head injury," he said, "but I was able to stabilize her with a cortical stimulator. However, it will take several hours before I can determine a prognosis."

"Will she die?" Zenka asked, barely registering the doctor's words.

"I cannot answer that at this time. I'll let you know the moment there is any change." Bashir lightly touched the girl on the arm, offering her what comfort he could. "If you will excuse me." He walked away, back to his patient.

"This is all my fault," Zenka said. "I should be the one lying on that biobed."

"Now hold on a minute," Sisko said. "You can't blame yourself for your friend's actions."

"She wants to avenge her mother's death, but without my leadership, she never would have taken any action. I'm the one who convinced her to join the Movement, knowing that she could not handle defeat."

"But you expected to win."

"Did I?"

Her reaction took the captain by surprise. He could not immediately think of a response.

"I'm not so sure," Zenka continued without an answer. "Although I started the Movement against all Ferengi male, I had another reason for coming here-a reason that's even more important to me than equality."

"Are you going to tell me that reason?"

Before Zenka could answer, Doctor Bashir quickly approached them again. "Captain, the patient has regained consciously."

"Thank you, Doctor."

"May I talk to her?" Zenka asked.

"Briefly," Bashir conceded. "She's still not out of danger. She's going to need a lot of rest."

With urgency, Zenka walked over to Szuut's bedside. With some effort, Szuut raised an arm, gesturing for her friend to lean forward. As Zenka did so, Szuut strained to say, "Go see him. Don't let yourself fail just because I have."

"You're going to be all right, Szuut," Zenka replied, hoping her friend would not persist.

"I was never all right."

Zenka began crying. "I'll take care of you. You get well, because I need you. If you leave me, who will I share all my gripes with?"

"Or who will kick you in the behind whenever you forget why this is all so important?"

Wiping away her tears, Zenka smiled. She didn't have the heart to remind her friend that she was going straight into a holding cell from here.

"Go see him!"

Odo was sitting at his desk reviewing a few case files when his door chime sounded.

"Come," he said without looking away from his screen.

Quark entered and walked up to the constable's desk, and finally Odo did look away from the report. He could tell by the Ferengi's expression that he was about to get an earful of facetious gratitude.

"I wanted to thank you for the fine job you did apprehending those girls," Quark said.

"No need to thank me," Odo replied, returning his attention back to his job.

The Ferengi placed his hands on Odo's desk, trying to keep the constable's attention. "On the contrary, if you hadn't handled the problem so expediently, I might not have even had a bar to go back to."

Odo grunted, not bothering to reply. He wondered what mischief the barkeep was trying to cover up this time, or perhaps the Ferengi was trying to save a few points up for the next time.

The small viewer on Odo's desk beeped, saving him from having to listen to any more of Quark's cajolery. He tapped the "on-screen" button and Dax appeared.

"Odo," she said, "you have a message coming in from the Ferengi homeworld."

"Good," Quark said. "That must mean someone's coming to take those females away."

"Reroute it to my office," Odo replied, intrigued.

A moment later, Dax' image was replaced by a Ferengi woman. Although she was obviously nude, she revealed nothing below her shoulders. Her appearance did not disconcert the shapeshifter as it would most other men. He neither desired nor contemplated sexual overtures; he ignored them like some men ignored dirty laundry. "I'm Chief Security Officer Odo. Are you calling about the Ferengi girls we have in our custody?"

"Yes," the woman replied. "I am Graek."

"Graek!" Quark exclaimed, walking around to get a look at the woman. Recognizing her, he quickly stepped out of view.

Without missing a beat, and obviously not having noticed Quark, Graek continued. "My brother is DaiMon of the ship, which will be arriving shortly to see that the girls are returned home safely. Are they all right?"

"One of them, Szuut, was injured while trying to escape," Odo replied. "Our chief medical officer is treating her injuries. We have matters under control. No charges have been brought against them. When your brother's ship arrives, I will relinquish the custody of the thirty-nine girls over to him."

"Thirty-nine!"

"Zenka did mention that she has others stationed elsewhere, but she only brought thirty-eight with her."

"No, you don't understand. When I last saw Zenka a month ago, she had only sixteen followers."

"Oh is that so?" Odo had to admit, at least to himself, that he admired the girl's bravado. Given a few more years, she could become a formidable enemy to anyone who stood in her way.

"May I speak with her?"

"I'd like to speak with her as well. Stand by." Odo pressed the hold button, and the Starfleet emblem appeared across the screen.

"I can't believe she of all people contacted this station," Quark said. "I haven't thought of her in years."

"You know this woman?"

"I had some business dealings with her brother a number of years ago. I owed him for a favor, so I repaid the debt by taking Graek as a companion for a while. I must admit it wasn't a bad-"

"Spare me the details!" Odo interrupted. He tapped his commbadge before the annoying Ferengi could continue his story. "Odo to Sisko."

"You asked!" Quark exclaimed.

Over the comm, the captain said, "_Sisko here_."

"I have a Ferengi woman named Graek on my personal channel. She wishes to speak with Zenka."

"_Thank you, Constable. We'll take it from ops._"


	3. Chapter 3

Zenka entered Ops for the third time that day, only this time she no longer had charge of the situation. Captain Sisko walked closely behind her, cautiously watching her every move. Dax, positioned at her station, turned to watch them moving toward her.

"Lieutenant," Sisko said, "transfer the call from Odo's personal channel to Ops."

"Aye, sir," the Trill replied, transferring the call.

To Sisko, Zenka said, "I'd like to request a private conversation with this woman." She spoke evenly as though not making an unreasonable request. "I know I have no right to ask, but quite frankly, I'm embarrassed and would like to avoid further humiliation."

"I see no reason to deny your request." The captain turned toward his science officer. "Dax?" Then he again turned toward Zenka. "We will be in my office where we will have a clear view of you."

"Understood," Zenka replied.

Dax stepped away from her console. "Permission to speak freely for one moment, Captain."

His officer's unexpected request intrigued Captain Sisko. "Granted."

Addressing Zenka, Dax said, "I wanted to let you know that I understand your cause. Being female can be tough. But having also been a male on more than one occasion, has instilled in me-Jadzia Dax-an ability to not pass judgment on the opposite sex too quickly. Sure, some men deserve to be persecuted, but most are fairly decent."

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Sisko said.

Zenka watched as the captain and science officer climbed the stairs to his office. Once they'd gone through the door, she turned to face the main viewer.

"Zenka," Graek said, "how good to see that you are all right."

"You obviously have no confidence in my abilities," Zenka replied coolly.

"Rightly so, given the fact that you were so quickly circumvented. You should have listened to me and given up this whole crazy scheme right from the start."

Zenka eyed the woman with contempt.

Inside his office, Sisko and Dax were peering out the glass wall at Zenka below.

"Lieutenant," the captain said, "I want you to lead an away team onto the Marauder. Let's find out who or what killed its crew."

Dax nodded. "No stones unturned?"

"Exactly." Sisko allowed himself only briefly to look away from the young Ferengi. "We don't know if we're dealing with a viral killer or if the crew was murdered. Until we find out, we won't know how to proceed."

"You don't think these girls killed the crew, do you?"

"No. My gut instinct tells me that they're putting on a show. They're no more capable of violence than a Mizarian."

"That is not possible!" Zenka said in a low, angry voice. "We can't blindly conform. Someone needs to stand up and demand a change!"

"Your not accomplishing anything," Graek replied. "You've spent too much time with Ishka. She's filled your mind with all sorts of nonsense." She was calmer, more rational-sounding than the younger Ferengi. "You may even make matters worse. If too many people become aware of your movement, it may insight riots here on the homeworld. You were lucky this time. Next time you may get yourself injured or even killed. Please Zenka, for your own sake, end this charade!"

"We're not going to sit idly by like your generation." With even more contempt, she added, "Mother!"

Dax, along with Bashir and O'Brien, beamed over to the Marauder, tricorders out and ready to scan. Other than the fact it was empty, the starship, on first glance, did not appear to be inoperable.

"No anomalous readings here," Dax informed the men, even though their tricorders were telling them the same. "O'Brien, you check main engineering. Bashir, sickbay. I'll take the bridge."

The two men nodded and each walked off in a different direction, scanning as they moved toward their destinations. Dax found a turbolift and instructed it to take her to the bridge. As Dax stepped off the lift several seconds later, she scanned the area with her tricorder, walking from console to console as she did so.

"All systems on the bridge are on line," she said, tapping her commbadge.

"_Same here, down in engineering_," O'Brien replied through his commbadge. "_I'd say that rules out a battle. There's no way those girls know enough to repair a ship. Quite frankly, I'm amazed they even learned how to fly the thing_."

"Then that makes a viral killer most likely. Bashir, what have you found?"

"_Well, I've scanned the last few medical logs_," came Bashir's voice. "_They're quite routine. Their chief medical officer made no mention of any epidemic. At the time of the last log, he had only three patients, each suffering from a completely different illness._"

That was not what Dax expected to hear. That left them with no clues as to what caused the death of a crew of hundreds. "Then what are we overlooking?"

"_I would say that whatever killed this crew, caught them off-guard and killed them quickly, probably instantaneously._"

"_Lieutenant, Doctor_," O'Brien said, urgency evident in his voice, "_I think you better get down here."_

After Dax and Bashir joined him, O'Brien knelt down to an open panel and gestured for them to peer inside. "I pulled out this panel," he said, "and what do you think I found?" He allowed his comrades just enough time to get a good look before answering his own question. "A dead Ferengi."

Bashir ran his tricorder across the entire body, scanning for any obvious causes of death. "It's a young male, approximately eighteen to twenty-years old. I'll need to take his body back to my lab, so I can conduct a full autopsy."

"But don't Ferengi death rituals forbid autopsies?" Dax asked.

"I cannot determine a cause of death without examining the body thoroughly. It's not like I have to actually cut the body open. That method is centuries outdated."

"I do agree with you doctor, but we better discuss this with Captain Sisko before you lift your scalpel, so to speak." She tapped her commbadge. "Dax to Deep Space Nine."

"_Kira here_," the major replied. "_What have you found, Lieutenant?_"

"Besides unanswered questions, a dead Ferengi."

"_Beam it directly to the infirmary. I'll inform Captain Sisko. Kira out._"

Less than an hour later, Dr. Bashir had finished examining the dead Ferengi. He exited his lab and approached Sisko, Kira, and Dax who had been waiting for him.

"Doctor?" Sisko said.

"I had thought that I wouldn't be able to determine the cause of death without an autopsy," Bashir said in his usual allusive manner.

"But your examination proved otherwise?" Kira asked.

"I found minute traces of cicliorium particles throughout his skin." Bashir's tone revealed not only pride over the discovery, but wonderment as well.

"But that's rare, isn't it?" Sisko asked.

"Cicliorium particles can only be found in certain natural-occurring energy fields," Dax provided.

"And when they enter a living creature?" Sisko prodded.

"Death occurs instantly," Bashir replied.

Kira took a step forward. "Then how did he crawl inside a panel if he was dead?"

Zenka sat in the corner of the holding cell, trying to ignore the pleas of her followers. They wanted to know how she planned to get them out of this mess. She didn't have the slightest idea.

The captain and security officer entered, and Zenka stood to greet them at the force-field barrier. She folded her arms. _I will not let them see my humiliation!_

"An away team discovered a body inside a panel in the Marauder's main engineering core," Odo informed her. "Perhaps now you'd like to talk. Or I could bring charges of murder against you."

"I didn't murder him!" Zenka nearly screamed. "He was already dead when we boarded the ship."

"Then you admit placing him inside the panel? Why? You obviously beamed the other crew members out into oblivion."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Either we receive some direct answers to our questions," Sisko said, "or you're in a whole lot more trouble than you ever bargained for."

"I didn't beam him out into space, because I knew him," Zenka said. _Please don't let me cry_, she thought, remembering the dead boy's face. "His name was Denya. I led my troop to that ship, because he offered to hide us on board until we reached an appropriate place to begin our Movement. Before that we had procured only a small ship. It was barely capable of warp speed. So when Denya's ship came within a few light years of the homeworld, we boarded our small ship and went to meet him. We found the ship adrift and the entire crew dead."

"Why was Denya so willing to help you?" Sisko asked.

"We had fallen in love." Overwhelmed, Zenka gave into the tears. She no longer cared how weak they made her look. "He was one of the few males who truly understood and believed in our cause."

"He was your boyfriend?" Odo asked. "Your lover?"

"Boyfriend, yes. We never became lovers. We were going to wait." She wiped at her eyes. "Sounds pretty stupid, huh?"

"No, it actually sounds rather intelligent. While I was talking with Graek earlier, she provided me with some interesting information."

Zenka gasped, imagining that her mother had revealed her most embarrassing secrets. "What lie is that woman spreading now?"

"She does not believe you have any reserved troops, since only a month ago you had a mere sixteen followers."

"What business is that of hers?" Zenka snapped. "I wish she would just stay out of my life."

"Why? Is Graek your mother?"

"Unfortunately." Zenka paused, bowing her head to show shame. "She doesn't understand why I feel the need to continue my Movement. Her generation had no problem conforming to the rules set up by male Ferengi. But the girls of my generation are tired of being exploited."

"We understand your cause," Sisko said. "We just don't agree with your method."

Zenka nodded, deciding she actually liked Captain Sisko. She had a hunch that he was a man who could accomplish great feats without causing an uproar in the process. "Perhaps it is time for a new method."

"You still haven't explained why you chose this station," the Constable pointed out.

"For personal reasons. I wanted to torment someone on this station."

"And that someone is?"

"Quark."

"Oh really? I'm beginning to like you."

Zenka studied the shapeshifters partially-formed face and wondered if he was sincere. She could usually sense when someone was toying with her, but Odo was difficult to read. She broke her stare and turned toward Sisko. "I know I have no right to ask this," she said, "but might I speak with Quark?"

"Give me one good reason why I should grant that request," Sisko said.

Zenka smiled broadly like a child who had just wheedled her parent into conceding to her demands.

After much labor, most of it delegated to Rom and the dabo girls, Quark nearly had his bar cleaned up. He was washing the bar when Odo arrived with Zenka.

"Haven't you caused enough problems already?" Quark asked, barely pausing to glance at the girl.

"Not if I had my way," Zenka replied. She glanced apprehensively at Odo. "But I don't, so I'll try to behave in a civilized manner." Turning toward the Constable, she added, "Promise, okay? Can we have a moment alone?"

"Odo," Quark said, "don't leave me with this female!"

Odo grunted. "Why? Are you afraid of her?" Turning toward Zenka, he warned, "Don't try anything. I will be watching." He turned and walked over to a nearby table.

Quark eyed the constable for a moment, for the first time finding comfort in Odo's presence. He nervously scratched his ear before slowly returning his attention to the girl. "Some of my patrons took the liberty of depleting my stock while I was away," he said. "It'll take me at least a month to recoup my losses." He waved his arm toward her face. "I have nothing more to say to you. Go before my Ferengi customers decide to take their business elsewhere."

Zenka drummed her fingers on the counter, unwilling to leave. "You were the reason."

"Excuse me?"

"On the Marauder, you asked if I enjoyed torturing all Ferengi males or just you. I chose this station, because you were here."

"Why? I must admit that I've conducted my share of underhanded deals, but by Ferengi standards. . .well, I'm sure you could have found far worse than myself."

"Of course, but none of them would have been my father."

"What!" Quark faltered, desperately trying to clear his thoughts. "You're not serious. There is no way I could be your father."

"Are you denying that you had a relationship with my mother seventeen years ago?"

Quark mentally tried to remember names and dates of relationships. It wasn't uncommon for a Ferengi to refuse to marry a woman who bore him a female child, but if Zenka was his daughter, then he hadn't even been given the opportunity to make that decision. Would he have married her mother? He wasn't sure.

"I've had many relationships over the years. I can't possibly remember them all."

"Then let me refresh your memory. You had a business deal with a man named Drok. He provided the funds, and you promised a tidy profit. But there was no profit. In fact, you sustained considerable losses."

"That was years ago. I'm more experienced now."

"I'm sure," Zenka replied. "Anyway, there was Graek, Drok's sister."

"Rule of Acquisition number 112: Never have sex with the boss' sister."

"Oh, but you did, and I'm proof of that. Ask Moogi. She'll back up my claim."

"My mother knows about this!" Quark realized he had no reason to disbelieve Zenka's claim. What did she have to gain from it? Ferengi males weren't legally or morally by Ferengi values to provide anything for female offspring born out of wedlock. In certain circumstances he might be expected to help out his nephew, Nog, but he could disown a daughter without muddying his reputation. "What do you want from me?"

Zenka leaned forward as though she was about to share something intimate with her father. "Not a damn thing!" She backed away, eyeing Quark coolly before turning and walking over to Odo.

Quark watched as she briefly spoke with the constable before leaving with him. _If she's really my daughter, I can't just let her walk out of my life, _he thought. _I have to find a way to help her. _He knew many other Ferengi profiteers who wouldn't even acknowledge that they'd sired female children. Perhaps living among Humans had softened Quark a bit.

"Rom," he said, waving his brother over to him.

"Yes, brother," Rom said.

"Get that decoding device that the Nagus wants out of the vault."

"I knew if you waited long enough he'd raise his offer."

"He hasn't, but I have something else to ask for in addition to the price."

Bashir ran his medical scanner over Szuut, who, having regained much of her strength, was impatient to leave the infirmary.

"I'm well now," she said, "so why don't you stop scanning me with that stupid contraption and release me?"

"As soon as I release you, I have orders to send you to the holding cell."

"This place is no better!"

With a straight face, Bashir rhetorically asked, "Who's responsible for putting you in here?"

"I wanted to be a martyr." Szuut folded her arms and looked away from the doctor. Now she would surely be branded a coward. "I thought I'd die instantly. Damn 24th-century technology."

"You're not going to become a martyr on this station, not while I'm its chief medical officer. You may find this hard to believe, but I care about your welfare, and I care about your cause."

Szuut eyed him dubiously. Having spent time with Bashir, she had reached the conclusion that he did care for women, but not the way she wanted. He saw women as beautiful, fragile creatures that needed pampering. Was that any better than the Ferengi way of ostracizing their females? She wanted to be recognized, appreciated, but not handled like a dainty flower.

"I know from history that change generally happens slowly," Julian continued. "You're young. Don't give up. It may still happen in your lifetime." Bashir set his scanner down on a counter. "Now, once I have your promise that you won't try to become a martyr again-at least not while you're on my station-I'll place you into Odo's custody."

Slowly, Szuut nodded, resigned to the fact that she could gain nothing from this fiasco.

Sisko and Odo entered the brig, walking toward the holding cell. Odo released the force field.

"DaiMon Drok has arrived to return you to the homeworld," Sisko informed their prisoners.

Zenka and Szuut exchanged surprised looks.

"Drok is your uncle, is he not?" Odo asked Zenka.

"That is true," Zenka replied. "Of course, they would send him!" He's here to make sure we behave like obedient little girls. But mark my words, we won't be little forever. We will learn from our mistakes."

"We won't be the only ones to learn," Szuut said snidely, a far-off look in her eyes.

"I'm glad to hear that," Sisko said. "Hopefully with wisdom, you will find a better way to seek change among your people."

"One that others will support more readily?" Zenka had found an ally in the captain. Maybe the Movement wasn't a total failure after all.

"You should begin by accepting your weaknesses, so you can discover your strengths."

"Yes," Odo agreed, "but for now, your chariot awaits you." He extended his arm, indicating that they could step out of the holding cell.

Zenka stepped out first, Szuut allowed the other girls to follow before she exited the holding cell. She eyed the captain and constable with a look mixed with both gratitude and determination. Sisko not only wondered what her next move would be, but also wished her luck in the endeavor.

A male Ferengi stood outside the docking door, waiting for the girls.

"I am Drok, uncle to Zenka," he told Odo. "I want to personally assure you that neither Zenka, nor any one of her followers will ever bother you again." He turned toward Zenka. "You will board the Marauder and immediately remove all clothing."

Zenka ushered for the other girls to board ahead of her. Szuut approached the docking door last, reluctant to leave without her leader. With a firm gesture, Zenka waved her off the bay.

"Drok," Odo said, "I hope I am not being too forward in saying that letting them wear clothing would be such a minor compromise. Perhaps if you allowed it, they might back down on other demands."

"To you it must seem minor," Drok replied. "But on our homeworld, it is ingrained into our culture. Even if I did agree with you, which I don't, I am not a man of great power." Dismissing the constable, he told Zenka, "You will board, now!"

"Thanks for trying," Zenka said to Odo. She nearly stepped through the docking door when Quark rushed into the bay.

"Wait!" her father said, making his way up to her.

"I have nothing further to say to you," Zenka said, barely allowing him a glance.

"Hello Quark," Drok said sardonically. "It's been a long time." He laughed, a grating, unpleasurable sound. "But not long enough!"

Quark eyed Drok wearily, but quickly returned his attention to Zenka. "Then just listen. I spoke with the Grand Nagus again. It seems that I may have persuaded him to change his mind-on some things."

"You did that?" This was the last thing she had expected her father to do voluntarily. "You mean we can wear clothes?"

"Well. . .that may take a little time. But he will be making some compromises with education and custody rights."

"Then we can raise our sons." Zenka could wait a while for full equality as long as she knew they were making strides in that direction. "Why did you do this?"

"Maybe I didn't want you to think all Ferengi males were pigs."

"Now, I know you didn't just use your charm." She halfway meant the statement as a joke and could hardly believe she could become glib with the man that, before arriving at this station, she thought she hated more than anyone.

Quark waved his hand. "Don't worry about that. It's not important."

"Of course, it's important!" Zenka eyed Quark suspiciously. "I've never known a Ferengi male to do something where no profit was involved."

"Who says I wasn't hoping to make a little profit." He paused, smiling feebly. "Have I made any-with you?"

Zenka smiled. "Maybe you're not as bad as I thought."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Count on it." Suddenly, Zenka wanted to stay, to get to know her father. What was he really like? Ferengi law did not permit minor female children to live with their fathers, though, unless their father was married to their mother. Maybe someday that would change.

Hesitatingly, Quark brought his hand up to Zenka's cheek. "Say hello to Moogi for me."

"I will. I need to apologize to her. I told her that she gave in too easily when she confessed to having earned profit, but now I can see that it's going to take more than one battle to ever win the war."

"Take care of yourself."

She nodded and after a moment, turned and stepped through the docking door. Drok followed her. Quark could not look away from the door even after it had closed.

"I must admit, Quark, you've amazed me," Odo said.

"Really?" Quark looked toward the constable, slowly coming out of his daze. "I never thought I'd hear you say that." He and the Constable began walking out of the docking bay. "While I have you so amazed, it would be foolish of me not to take advantage of the situation." After all, father or not, he would always be a profiteer.

Odo grunted. "Oh really?"


End file.
